Shadow o Ouriço
*''Sonic Battle'' *''Sonic Heroes'' *''Sega Superstars'' *''Sonic Gems Collection'' *''Shadow the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic Riders'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) *''Sonic Rivals'' *''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' *''Sonic Rivals 2'' *''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''Sega Superstars Tennis'' *''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' *''Sonic Unleashed'' *''Sonic and the Black Knight'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' *''Sonic Free Riders'' *''Sonic Colors'' *''Sonic Generations'' *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' *''Sonic Jump'' *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' *''Sonic Dash'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic Jump Fever'' *[[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] *''Sonic Runners'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' }} |media = *Archie Comics *''Sonic X'' *''Sonic Boom'' |realcreator = *Sonic Team *Takashi Iizuka |artist = Yuji Uekawa |englishactor = *David Humphrey *Jason Griffith *Kirk Thornton |japanactor = Kōji Yusa |otheractor = *Benoît DuPac *Maurizio Merluzzo *Riccardo Lombardo *Claudio Moneta *Klaus Lochtove *Manuel Gimeno |age = 16 |creator = |birthplace = Space Colony ARK |nickname = *Projeto Shadow *O Ouriço Negro *Traidor *Androide |family = *Black Doom † *Silver the Hedgehog |species = Ouriço |gender = Homem |height = 100 cm |weight = 35 kg |fur color = Branco, preto, carmim |skin color = Bronzeado |eye color = Vermelho |attire = *Luvas brancas com partes pretas e vermelhas *Anéis dourados *Air Shoes |alignment = Bom |affiliation = *Império Eggman *G.U.N. *Team Dark |likes = *Maria *Gerald *Rouge *Omega *Treinar e melhorar suas habilidades *Ter todas as Esmeraldas do Caos *Ficar sozinho *Justiça *Paz e silêncio *Seus amigos *Humanos *Provar que ele é a "Forma de Vida Suprema" *Silver *Treinar e ensinar Silver *Sonic *Cumprir sua promessa à Maria |dislikes = *Ameaças à vida na Terra *Quando alguém afirma ser mais forte que ele *Qualquer um que se oponha a ele *Impostores *Dr. Eggman *Humanos *Seus inimigos *Decepção *Quando alguém insulta ele *A morte de Maria *Quando alguém se mete em seu caminho *Perder *Falhar em cumprir sua promessa para Maria |skills = |moves = *Attack Support 3 *Air C. Burst *Air C. Magic *Air R. Chaos *Black Tornado *Back Kick *Chaos Attack *Chaos Blast *Chaos Boost *Chaos Burst *Chaos Control *Chaos Control Sphere *Chaos Inferno *Chaos Lance *Chaos Magic *C. Nightmare *Chaos Upper *Chaos Punishment *Chaos Rift *Chaos Snap *Chaos Spear *Dark Spin Dash *Dash *Edge Attack *Energy Ball *Fire Somersault *Focus Field *Gravity Control *Gravity Dive *Grind Step *Guard *Homing Attack *Homing Dash *Inverted Roundhouse Kick *Jump Dash *Kick *Kick Dash *Light Speed Attack *Light Speed Dash *Mid-Air Attack *Overturn *Punch *Quick Step *Roaming Chaos *Rocket Accel *Shadow B. Kick *Shadow Chop *Shadow Dash *Shadow Eagle *Shadow Guard *Shadow Heal *Shadow Jump *Shadow Kick *Shadow Rocket *Shadow Run *Shadow Slider *Shadow Style *S. Teleport *Slide *Somersault *Sonic Boost *Speed Up *Speed Up Lv 2 *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Spin Jump *Spin Kick **Tornado *Strafe *Strength Support 9 *Triangle Jump *Trick Action *Wall Jump *??? }} |ability type = Velocidade }} é um personagem fictício da [[Sonic the Hedgehog (série)|série Sonic the Hedgehog]]. Ele é um híbrido de ouriço/Black arm antropomórfico e arquirrival de Sonic the Hedgehog. Shadow foi criado para ser a por Gerald Robotnik, usando o DNA de Black Doom, e é o resultado do Projeto Shadow. Seu propósito era para encontrar maneiras de desenvolver a cura para doenças incuráveis e mortais, mais especificamente para a neta de Gerald, Maria Robotnik, mas ele foi capturado e colocado em estase quando foi julgado ser uma ameaça à humanidade. Cinquenta anos depois, Shadow foi libertado por Dr. Eggman para ajudá-lo a conquistar o mundo. Inicialmente, Shadow queria destruir a Terra para vingar Maria, que havia sido morta pelo exército, mas foi persuadido a ajudar a salvá-la dos planos de Gerald. No processo, Shadow perdeu suas memórias e tentou descobrir seu passado, e encontrou os Black Arms. Por fim, Shadow contraria Black Doom e salva o mundo. Dali, ele continua sua missão a proteger a humanidade se tornando um agente especial da GUN. Shadow é afiado, e tem um forte senso de justiça, querendo cumprir seu alvo de qualquer maneira. Essencialmente uma versão negra de Sonic, Shadow é seu igual em velocidade e força, e pode usar o Controle do Caos com uma Esmeralda do Caos. Embora prefira trabalhar sozinho, ele já ajudou Sonic e seus aliados quando preciso. Apresentação Desde sua aparição, Shadow tem participado de vários jogos, séries de TV, e comic books. Seu passado era um completo mistério até que o jogo Shadow the Hedgehog revelou os eventos a respeito de sua criação. Em contraste a Sonic, Shadow é considerado um anti-herói, ou um renegado que pode facilmente servir tanto as forças do bem quanto as do mal.Shadow apareceu no desenho sonic x pelas esmeraldas do chaos para que volta-se no tempo e salvar Maria Robotnick do exército que matou-a Habilidades: * Imortalidade * Super Velocidade * Super Força * Maior Durabilidade * Salto Aprimorado * Resistencia Aprimorada * Agilidade Aprimorada * Habilidades Acrobaticas e Reflexos Extremos * Vontade Indomavel História Shadow foi criado pelo Dr. Gerald Robotinik (avô de Dr. Eggman) para ser "a mais avançada forma de vida". Passou anos trancafiado em uma cápsula pois os militares temiam o seu poder. Foi re-ativado pelo Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik em sua nova tentativa de dominar o mundo. Shadow sofre de amnésia, e seu jogo solo é centrado na busca por suas "origens", e propósito de sua criação. Seu jogo solo é também muito centrado na sua escolha entre o bem e o mal. Nele começa uma guerra de quatro lados: as forças armadas da G.U.N. que está lutando contra os aliens invasores, os heróis Sonic e cia. que lutam pela humanidade, a armada de Black Doom, vindos do Black Comet que estão tentando dominar o planeta e em outro lado Dr. Eggman liderando os robôs, tentando se aproveitar do caos para construir o seu império. Cada lado tenta puxar Shadow para si, pois sabem que ele pode fazer a diferença nessa guerra. Shadow aparece agora no game mais conhecido como Next Gen, ou Sonic 2006360/PS3, neste game ele tem muita aproximidade com Rouge The Bat e Omega seus companheiros, agora chamados também de 'amigos' o que não é mais segredo. Rouge é a que mais entende Shadow, por andar muito com ele, e mostrando que se importa com ele mais do que outros personagens de uma maneira quase fraternal. Shadow conseguiu se tornar um dos personagens mais favoritos da série Sonic, pelo seu estilo "dark" a parte, juntados com sua parte heróica, que sempre são bem vindas na hora certa. Shadow ainda é e sempre será um mistério. No jogo Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow finalmente passa para o lado do bem e toma um rumo na sua vida e deixando de procurar pelo passado já que no seu próprio jogo tudo que tinha de ser revelado sobre ele já apareceu. Agora ele é aliado de Sonic e seus amigos contra um inimigo mais mortal do que todos, Mephiles the Dark, que quer destruir o mundo e transforma-lo em caos e ruina. Relacionamentos Gerald Robotnik Shadow was created by the renowned Scientist Gerald Robotnik using Black doom's DNA.gerald had made manu attempts to create the ultimate lifefrom before Black Doom and his children,the Black arms,came to earth.unfortunately the closest he came was the biolizard Maria Robotnik Neta do professor Gerald,Maria Robotnik,é de longe a única pessoa que fez o shadow mais feliz. Ela era como uma irmã para ele e compartilhavam o mesmo sonho:para visitar a terra. Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Neto de Gerald Robotnik(Criador do Shadow) Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic é seu arqui-rival e lutam bastante desde sua primeira aparição. Mas para salvar o universo, Sonic e shadow se unem e se transformam em super para salvar o mundo. E depois dessa, Sonic e shadow se tornam melhores amigos e companheiros Rouge the Bat Rouge é sua melhor amiga e parceira da equipe que sempre está ao seu lado Stella the hedgehog Stella é sua irmã distante que após ter protegido ela, nunca mais ouviu falar dela. No jogo shadow the hedgehog, Stella aparece pela primeira vez e encontra shadow. Os dois se abraçam ao notarem que são irmãos. Stella e shadow trabalham juntos também é com um serviço entre irmãos. Para ajudar na batalha, stella sempre está lá para dar uma forcinha ao shadow quando ele mais precisar E-123 Omega Seu amigo Black Doom Seu parente Mephiles the Dark Seu inimigo Klear the hedgehog Em Sonic rivals 2,shadow e Klear se encontram e apostam uma corrida para ver quem o Klear realmente é. Silver the Hedgehog Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles the Echidna Amy Rose Amy rose sempre quer a ajuda do shadow pois eles são mais próximo a ajudar O Comandante Metal Sonic Em Sonic Rivals 2, Metal Sonic e Shadow tentam vencer o Sonic numa corrida. Pinky the pig Shadow e Pinky tem um relacionamento íntimo. Pinky aparece na terra para destruir Sonic e todos que habitam na terra. Shadow impediu que isso acontecesse e Pinky ajuda shadow e várias coisas, assim a porca alienígena cancela a destruição mundial e começa a entender os habitantes do planeta terra Charmy Bee Mesma coisa Espio the Chameleon Tiveram esse relacionamento Vector the Crocodile Eles tiveram várias brigas em Sonic heroes mas por sorte já estão perdoados Princesa unigata Em Sonic Crystal forces, shadow vê a unigata com seu lado positivo. Antes unigata tinha bastante medo do shadow, mas viu que ele era um cara legal. Unigata sempre tem condições de ajudar o shadow e sua equipe para terem um bom lado positivo. Quando unigata fica com raiva, shadow começa a entender a gatinha Príncipe puppycorn Em Sonic Crystal Chaos, puppycorn pensa que shadow fosse malvado, mas assim que a unigata explica, puppycorn dá uma lambida no rosto do shadow de carinho Inifnite Trívia * No comercial japonês para o Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow pode ser visto dançando. * Na sua artwork para o Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, Shadow está sem sua cauda. Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Personagens jogáveis Categoria:Personagens velozes Categoria:Ouriços Categoria:Tipos de velocidade